


yearning.

by notzomi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (maybe there is also a bit fluff but pshh), Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, and angst for like 3 secs, not pwp but almost lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Jaehyun and Juyeon are alone at the dorm. Jaehyun goes to wake the other up but gets surprised instead.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello :>  
> it's been years since i wrote smut and the jujae tag on ao3 is a bit dry, so i decided to contribute a work to one of my fav tbz ships! ik i always say in my smuts that it's the filthiest thing i've ever written, so i won't say it today,,
> 
> have fun reading!

The tea in front of Jaehyun got cold a long time ago. He had been waiting for Juyeon to wake up for the past half an hour, with no success. The younger one was still sleeping sweetly, tucked in his blankets while Jaehyun couldn't be any more pathetic, waiting for Juyeon to wake up instead of enjoying his breakfast or rather lunch, regarding the time. You could call him caring for what he was doing but Jaehyun would have to disagree. He should go on with his day instead of waiting for Juyeon to eventually show up and bless Jaehyun with his lovely smile.

Jaehyun slightly shook his head, hoping for the stupid idea to disappear. Maybe he should've went with the other members to the amusement park. But he didn't like the rides at all, which is why he decided to spend their day off at the dorm instead. What he hadn't expected was that Juyeon would also stay at home, his reason being that he barely slept last night.

The ticking of the clock was way too loud. It kept reminding Jaehyun how slowly time was passing. Jaehyun was bored and he had to change that. Juyeon was already sleeping for too long. No, Juyeon's smile was not the reason for Jaehyun waking him up. It was solely the boredom, yes. _Definitely._

Jaehyun got up and walked to Juyeon's room. Just like the last time, a few hours ago, when he checked on him, Juyeon was sleeping soundly. Carefully Jaehyun walked to his bed. Juyeon was sleeping on his back, the blanket tucked right under his chin. He looked so peaceful, his dark, full lashes resting on the highest point of his cheeks.

For a moment Jaehyun hesitated. It was quite selfish what he was about to do. But Juyeon wouldn't be mad at him, right? He is too nice for that. Also, he was already able to catch up some of his sleeping hours.

So, Jaehyun put his hand on Juyeon's shoulder and shook him slightly but Juyeon didn't budge the slightest. Okay, that screams for more drastic ways.

Not thinking too much about it, Jaehyun climbed on top of Juyeon. He put his hands on the other's chest, squeezed it a bit while he wiggled a bit around with his butt.

"Juyeon, it's time to wake up!"

The younger one groaned and immediately covered his face with his hands. He pouted slightly and it made Jaehyun's heart flutter. He smiled and wiggled with his butt again.

"Come on, Juyeon. Wakey wakey."

"Hyung," Juyeon mumbled in a sleepy tone and then-

Jaehyun noticed the bulge he was sitting on. He immediately stopped moving, completely frozen. Was that...? In shock he stared at Juyeon's face whose eyes were still closed, not fully registering what was happening.

As if he was struck by a lightning, Jaehyun jumped of the bed. Suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands, he scratched his head for a moment, just to play with his fingers the next second. "Just- Wake up and come eat lunch, yeah?" He stammered before he turned around and left the room as quickly as he could.

Jaehyun filled a small pot with water and put it on the stove while he grabbed a pack of ramen. He tried to open the package but his fingers were trembling. He still felt the bulge pressing against his butt and it made him blush furiously. He tried to forget it but the more he tried, the worse it got and the more he began heating up on the inside. The water was boiling and Jaehyun was close to it. He put the noodles inside the water and opened the package of the soup base to pour it into it.

“Oh, you’re making ramen?” Juyeon asked behind him, appearing out of nowhere. It made Jaehyun jump. “Did I scare you? Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jaehyun replied with a small voice. His heart was still racing. “And yeah, it’s ramen for you.”

“That’s really nice of you, hyung.” Jaehyun turned around and saw Juyeon smiling. His heart made a jump and he quickly focused back on the food. Juyeon didn’t seem to remember Jaehyun sitting on his erection. Jaehyun was glad he didn’t, but it didn’t change the fact that he himself remembered it crystal clear.

Once the ramen was done, Jaehyun put it in a bowl and placed it in front of Juyeon who was sitting at the table. Juyeon thanked him as Jaehyun took the seat right in front of him. The cold tea was still there, waiting to be drunk. It could wait forever since it eventually would end up in the sink, running down the water pipe. Jaehyun was unable to consume anything right now. All he could consume was Jaehyun’s smile. It filled him up with content while his body actually yearned for something else, something more.

They didn’t talk. Juyeon ate and Jaehyun stirred his tea – or rather cold herbal water. Jaehyun stole glances of Juyeon here and there. It wasn’t awkward or it wouldn’t be if Jaehyun didn’t keep thinking about the incident from minutes ago. They usually sat like this, not talking much. And when someone talked then it was Jaehyun for the most part. They didn’t have to talk because they somehow understood each other even without words. It’s weird they didn’t consider each other best friends. They weren’t best friends but they still were on the same wavelength. They rarely shared beds or cuddled like they did with the other members, and yet they somehow could be found next to each other oh so often.

Jaehyun was slowly growing frustrated but that was not the only thing that was growing. His mind just wouldn’t stop wandering to the thing that had happened. He imagined what would’ve happened if he had just stayed on top of Juyeon, if he had just rubbed his butt a bit more, a bit more teasingly against Juyeon’s bulge, until the younger would’ve noticed it. What would’ve happened then? Would it have made lunch awkward for both of them or would’ve made them have lunch a bit later because they had been so occupied. Jaehyun squeezed his eyes close. The thought of Juyeon _actually_ touching made heat pool inside his lower abdomen and his pants were slowly getting tighter.

One more look at Juyeon and Jaehyun he thought he would die. Juyeon was wiping away some soup of the corner of his mouth with his tongue, his _tongue_. Jaehyun tried to breathe in deeply to calm down but it didn’t help, at all.

So, he got up, making sure his hoodie was covering him up, and told Juyeon that he would go to his room. Juyeon just hummed and continued to eat as Jaehyun fled the kitchen.

He quickly closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest. His head hit the wood of the door as he leaned back. It was tingling in his fingertips, urging him to touch himself. Desperate Jaehyun pressed his thighs slightly together, so he could resist, but it didn’t take long until his hand wandered to his sweatpants and squeezed his dick through the fabric. Jaehyun gasped because it felt _so good_. He rubbed himself a bit through the pants, before he let his fingers slide past the waistband of both his pants and underwear.

When Jaehyun finally touched his dick, he whimpered. Teasingly he rubbed the tip while his thoughts wandered to Juyeon again. His hips bucked against nothing as he imagined Juyeon touching him, how his long fingers would wrap themselves around his length and stroke him.

“Mmh, Juyeon,” Jaehyun whined quietly and began stroking himself. With his other hand he moved underneath his hoodie and touched his nipple. How would it feel like if Juyeon licked with his sinful tongue over it? Just the mere thought made a moan escape Jaehyun’s throat. Once again, he closed his eyes but this time not to escape his fantasy but to actually embrace it. Oh, how much he wanted Juyeon to touch him, to _love_ him.

It was embarrassing how much Jaehyun was already leaking. It made his movements sloppy. Jaehyun knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come and he didn’t mind it. He should just finish and then continue with his day as if nothing had happened.

But Jaehyun didn’t come because the next second he fell hard on the floor. The door got opened which wasn’t that bad. What was bad, was lying on the floor with one hand around your dick while looking up at Juyeon who was standing behind your head and hovering above you like a tower.

Compared to the incident from earlier, Jaehyun did not lose control over his body this time. Instead he immediately got up, as quickly as he could. He tucked his dick back inside his pants and looked at Juyeon with big eyes.

Juyeon was looking just as shocked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun quickly said but it definitely was _not_ fine. His heartbeat was so loud, he was afraid Juyeon might hear it. “Just- Just leave, Juyeon.”

“I won’t.”

“What?”

“I won’t leave,” Juyeon repeated, a bit slower this time but it didn’t make Jaehyun understand it any better. “I want to help you, hyung.”

“No, you don’t,” Jaehyun replied in a panicked tone and when Juyeon made a step towards him, he stumbled backwards. What the hell was Juyeon thinking? Jaehyun found himself often asking that question when it came to the other but Juyeon rarely confused him like _that_.

But Juyeon wasn’t listening and just came closer and closer until Jaehyun’s legs hit the edge of his bed. Jaehyun fell on his bed with his butt when Juyeon put his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“Hyung. Let me help you,” Juyeon repeated before he dropped down on his knees. What was happening? Jaehyun didn’t dare to breathe. Maybe that way he would wake up from this weird dream. This couldn’t be really happening right now.

Jaehyun’s mouth went dry as Juyeon kneeled in front of him and looked between his legs before he pulled down the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweatpants. Jaehyun lifted his butt a bit without thinking, so Juyeon could pull down the pants. Smiling Juyeon looked up at him before he put his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs and pressed his nose against the bulge in Jaehyun’s underwear.

“Juyeon, what-“ Jaehyun gasped and grabbed Juyeon’s wrists with his hands to push him away but Juyeon just hardened his grip on his thighs instead which made Jaehyun moan embarrassingly loud.

“Just let me do,” Juyeon mumbled against the fabric. He nuzzled a bit more against Jaehyun’s member which drove the older insane. Feeling Juyeon’s warm breath against his dick but not really because there still was fabric separating them, made Jaehyun feel all hot and bothered. He wanted to finally feel Juyeon’s mouth against his dick, his plumb lips and warm, wet tongue swirling around his tip and _oh my god_ -

Finally Juyeon pulled down his underwear and gave his dick a few strokes before he leaned down and gave the lips a kittenish lick without even hesitating a second.

“Hmpf.” Jaehyun tried to hold back the whimper that tried to come out of his mouth. This felt much better than he had imagined but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, even if it meant he would come quicker than anticipated.

Holding his dick with one hand, Juyeon then took the tip in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Jaehyun’s hips jerked violently and his hands were suddenly in Juyeon’s hair, pulling softly on the strands. Juyeon’s mouth was so warm and wet, it felt like velvet pressing against his sensitive skin. Juyeon stroked his member slowly, as he began moving his head up and down. Jaehyun was wondering if this was the first time Juyeon was doing this. It felt too good to be his first time but maybe Jaehyun was too biased to judge that.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and _tried_ to hold back because he didn’t want to come yet but the heat in his lower abdomen was too overbearing. “Juyeon, wait- ah, I’m gonna come.”

Juyeon released his dick with a “pop” and smiled at him. “Then come.”

And that goddamn smile was the thing that sent Jaehyun over the edge. He came in spurts on Juyeon’s face without actually noticing because his orgasm was so overwhelming, he saw stars. Once he came back to his senses, he saw drops of cum sticking to Juyeon’s lashes.

“Oh god, I’m sorry-“ Jaehyun reached out with his hands, hesitated and tried to wipe his cum away with his fingertips but made it only worse. Frantically he began looking for tissues on his bed, which he found under his pillow. He took one out of the package and carefully wiped Juyeon’s face clean.

Juyeon, on the other hand, didn’t move and just watched Jaehyun do. Once again, Jaehyun wondered what the other was thinking. Juyeon was a walking mystery, never predictable.

“Jaehyun-hyung?” He suddenly asked, while Jaehyun wiped the last bit away. “Can I fuck your face?”

How many more times does Juyeon plan on jolting him today? Jaehyun stared at him, his hand moved in slow-motion away. Juyeon’s dick in his mouth sounded like a wonderful idea. So, Jaehyun didn’t think for too long before he nodded. He and Juyeon got up. Just like Juyeon did seconds ago, Jaehyun kneeled down in front of the other who remained standing. The position made Jaehyun blush. He was still on a high from his orgasm and kneeling in front of Juyeon made him feel sort of a way. He probably would get hard again in seconds.

Shyly Jaehyun first looked at his lap before he mustered up the courage to look up. He was eyes to eyes with Juyeon’s crotch and the sight made him lick his lips. Juyeon was hard. He was hard from sucking Jaehyun off. Jaehyun couldn’t believe neither his eyes nor what was about to happen. He put his palm on the bulge and caressed it while drawing a circle with his thumb. He felt how Juyeon’s dick twitched under his touch and one look at Juyeon’s face told him that he was enjoying it, the way he was biting his lip with closed eyes.

Jaehyun’s breath hitched slightly as he pulled down first Juyeon’s jogs, then his underwear. Juyeon’s dick jumped out and it was the first time Jaehyun saw the actual size of Juyeon. He hadn’t expected it to be this big. He had seen Juyeon naked before but not up close, not aroused. His tip was red, slightly shiny from precum. Jaehyun wanted to have a taste, so he leaned forward as he wrapped his fingers around Juyeon’s base, and licked the tip. The taste was foreign but Jaehyun wanted more.

Once more, he looked up at Juyeon, expectantly. _Come on. Do it._

Juyeon seemed to understand. He stepped a little closer, placed one hand Jaehyun’s cheek. For one second Jaehyun believed that Juyeon caressed his cheek softly with thumb which made his heart flutter. Then Juyeon took with his other hand his dick and directed it towards Jaehyun’s mouth. Eagerly Jaehyun opened his mouth, his thighs began shaking slightly. He wanted this so much.

Slowly Juyeon slid his dick into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun tried to relax, nervousness was tingling inside his fingers. He wanted to please Juyeon so much. What if his teeth touched Juyeon’s skin? Or what if Juyeon was too big? What if he didn’t fit inside his mouth?

But Juyeon managed to slide inside Jaehyun with ease. Trying to calm down, Jaehyun breathed through his nose. Juyeon stood still for a moment and placed his other hand on Jaehyun’s other cheek, before began moving his hips, thrusting into Jaehyun’s mouth. He was gentle at first, giving time for Jaehyun to adjust. But then he began picking up the pace. The feeling of Juyeon’s tip hitting the back of Jaehyun’s throat made Jaehyun’s body jolt out of surprise. It felt weird, not very pleasant, but the sounds Juyeon was making made Jaehyun’s head spin. His voice sounded so low, the moans rising deep from his chest. Juyeon’s big hands had wandered from his cheeks to the back of Jaehyun’s head, gripping onto his hair. His hips snapped and he thrusted harshly into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun gagged and began coughing. Quickly Juyeon pulled out, dropped onto his knees once again, to be face to face with Jaehyun and looked at him worried.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned and put one hand on Jaehyun’s cheek again. Slightly Jaehyun leaned into the touch. Juyeon’s palm felt cold against his burning cheek.

Tears were blurring Jaehyun’s view the slightest, drool was sticking to his chin, his jaw hurt badly but he nodded nevertheless. He wanted more. Juyeon was so close. What if he kissed him?

Juyeon’s thumb slipped between Jaehyun’s lips and without hesitating, Jaehyun closed his lips around him and pressed his tongue against his finger and sucked on it a bit. He sniffled a bit, one, two more tears escaped his eyes. Jaehyun had never felt this desperate. If his mind had been clear, he would feel immensely embarrassed, but right now he could just feel the heat boiling inside him.

“Hyung’s so pretty,” Juyeon mumbled with adoration and it sent a shudder through Jaehyun’s whole body. He whimpered around Juyeon’s thumb.

Jaehyun whined a bit at the loss, when Juyeon released his thumb. He wanted more. “Juyeon,” he spoke up, his throat hoarse from the rough treatment from earlier. He swallowed hardly. “You can fuck me, if you want.”

Jaehyun couldn’t see Juyeon, couldn’t see the expression on his face or his dick that was still hard. He was on his knees, his cheek pressed against the pillow, with his butt up, fully naked. Juyeon was right behind him, also naked. This position was so embarrassing, Jaehyun felt so exposed, but this was better than facing Juyeon right now. He feared that he would come the second he looks at Juyeon and his _godly_ body and that would be more embarrassing than his current position. Also, this way he could better finger and stretch himself, which he was about to do.

He had just coated his fingers in lube he always hid under his mattress, when he reached behind himself and circled his entrance with his pointy finger. Jaehyun felt the look of Juyeon’s eyes burn into his skin, it made his toes curl. Slowly he let his finger slide inside, breathing shakily at the stretch. It always felt a bit uncomfortable in the beginning but then-

Humming Jaehyun put a second finger inside him, his thighs tensed up for a second, but then the excitement for what was about to come after his fingers, made him moan loudly. His fingers began to feel good. He had to prepare himself thoroughly so he wouldn’t be affected too much by it at their dance practice tomorrow. Jaehyun began doing scissor moves with his fingers inside himself, hoping he could find the sweet point. Juyeon who was still watching, would probably like the way it made him keen, right?

Just when Jaehyun was about to insert a third finger, something else pushed inside him.

“Juyeon, what-“ Jaehyun gasped but wasn’t able to finish his sentence because the other pushed his finger so abruptly inside him, it made his hips tremble. Heat was jolting through his body, as Jaehyun moaned loudly. When did Juyeon manage to coat his finger in lube? And who allowed his fingers to _this_ long?

“Oh god.” Whimpering Jaehyun gripped onto the sheets. This felt _so_ good ** _._** How would Juyeon’s dick feel like when this already felt like heaven? No, not heaven. Heaven does not feel this _sinfully_ good.

Juyeon hadn’t said anything yet, but Jaehyun could hear him breathe heavily. Jaehyun really wanted to see his face, wanted to see the arousal on his face. Fuck that, he had stretched himself enough, _they_ had stretched him enough, so Jaehyun pulled out his fingers and turned around.

Surprised Juyeon looked at him, then at his own finger that had just been inside Jaehyun. Impatiently Jaehyun sat down on his knees to be on eye level with Juyeon, to whisper into the air “Fuck me”. Juyeon gulped hardly and suddenly Jaehyun noticed how close they were. Their noses almost touched. The urge to lean forward was almost swallowing Jaehyun up. He could just... He really wanted to kiss Juyeon now. His lips looked so delicious. Pink and plush.

But he didn’t kiss him. Instead Juyeon took the initiative, put his hands on his shoulders and pushed Jaehyun gently back onto the mattress. “Okay,” he whispered as quietly back. Juyeon looked excited, Jaehyun recognized the twinkle inside his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. Fuck, he looked so _pretty **.**_ It made Jaehyun’s heart ache. His hair was falling in strands on his face and Jaehyun just reached out and brushed one strand behind his air.

They both froze and suddenly this felt way more intimate than the fact they both were naked and about to fuck. Juyeon’s lips were so pretty. Jaehyun really, _really_ wanted to kiss him. He felt like going insane. His fingertips were still touching Juyeon’s ear. His skin was hot.

“Do you have a condom?” Juyeon suddenly asked and Jaehyun slowly shook his head, still mesmerized by Juyeon’s face.

“It’s fine. Just fuck me but don’t come inside me.”

Juyeon blushed at how bluntly Jaehyun said those words. He then leaned back, grabbed Jaehyun’s thighs with his hands and sat down between Jaehyun’s legs. God, this was really about to happen. Jaehyun couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be real.

When Juyeon positioned himself in front of Jaehyun and slowly pushed himself inside Jaehyun, the latter felt like all the air being pushed out of his lungs. Jaehyun gasped at how big Juyeon actually was. It hurt but it felt so _good **,**_ it made him whimper.

“Juyeon- oh god... I’m ah-“ he rambled, gripping onto Juyeon’s biceps. He didn’t know how to properly form sentences anymore, too overwhelmed by the heat rushing through his body.

“I got you, Hyung. Don’t worry,” Juyeon mumbled, didn’t move his hips for second, flushed deep inside Jaehyun, when he began caressing Jaehyun’s sides with his hands. Jaehyun sighed in satisfaction. How could Juyeon be so soft but then do stuff like earlier when he had used Jaehyun’s mouth recklessly?

“Can I move?” Juyeon asked and didn’t even hesitate to thrust roughly into Jaehyun once the latter him permission with a nod.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun gasped and now fully wrapped his arms around Juyeon’s upper body and pulled him close. Juyeon put his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, as Jaehyun clung to him.

He fucked into Jaehyun, wet and hot and sloppy. The sounds of skin clapping were obscene, they made Jaehyun flush and moan even more. Jaehyun didn’t know where to look, his eyes kept roaming around, catching glimpses of the roof and Juyeon’s golden, sweaty skin. Juyeon was so close to his ear, Jaehyun was able to catch every sound that was escaping his lips. Juyeon’s moans were quiet but they still made Jaehyun’s whole body tingle.

Jaehyun wasn’t touching himself, neither was Juyeon, and yet Jaehyun felt like he was about to come again. His dick was squeezed between their stomachs and while Juyeon was thrusting into Jaehyun, it was getting plenty friction from the movement. Precum was leaking from the tip and Jaehyun felt even more aroused than when Juyeon had wrapped his lips around his dick. It was so hot, Jaehyun’s head was spinning. His lower abdomen was burning.

“Juyeon- ah, I thin, I’m gonna-“ The words stumbled out of Jaehyun’s mouth, along with small whines and moans, and brushed Juyeon’s neck.

“Me too,“ Juyeon groaned, gripped his hips harder, his nails dug into Jaehyun’s skin. Juyeon’s breath was hot against Jaehyun’s collarbone. First, Jaehyun didn’t fully register the words of the other, too captivated in the sole feeling of fire inside of him. Then he realized the words, as well as the fact that Juyeon _did not_ slow down and continued in the same sloppy pace to fuck into Jaehyun.

“Juyeon, wait- not inside,” Jaehyun tried to repeat but his climax was already rolling over him, as Juyeon thrusted one last time and came deep inside of Jaehyun, so hardly it made Jaehyun’s eyes roll back and open his mouth in a silent scream.

Jaehyun was still holding onto Juyeon who had already stopped moving, as his thighs were twitching from the sensation of Juyeon’s cum inside of him. Juyeon’s dick was already growing soft, as he pulled out and lied down on the other side of Jaehyun’s bed, panting heavily.

“Sorry,” Juyeon mumbled shyly and Jaehyun rolled on his side to have a look at the other. He still was so utterly pretty, now with sweat glistening on his skin. Juyeon still looked just as kissable.

Jaehyun chuckled. “It’s okay. But it will be a pain to clean.” He huffed quietly. “Let’s take a shower.”

Jaehyun’s chin was resting on Juyeon’s shoulder, his arms once again wrapped around Juyeon’s upper body, as they both were standing in the shower. Juyeon’s chin was as well on Jaehyun’s shoulder, while his hands were gently wandering Jaehyun’s back up and down. The atmosphere was weird, Jaehyun couldn’t figure it out. It was so intimate and yet, there was a noticeable distance between them. A distance of uncertainty. 

He really wanted to kiss Juyeon. But did Juyeon want to kiss him?

Juyeon slipped one finger into Jaehyun but the latter was still sensitive. He hissed quietly at the feeling, as Juyeon cleaned him. Juyeon was still caressing his back with one of his hands. Jaehyun felt warm.

Juyeon just wanted to help, as always. He probably wasn’t even attracted to Jaehyun in _that_ way.

Jaehyun sighed softly, leaned back and began washing out the shampoo out of his hair, once Juyeon removed his finger. The younger smiled softly at Jaehyun. The latter weakly smiled back. This felt surreal.

Once they were clean, they helped each dry their hair. It had such a domestic feeling to it, it made Jaehyun’s heart swell. He _really_ wanted to kiss Juyeon. They put on clothes, turned off the light and left the bathroom.

Awkwardly they stood in front of the door.

“That was... nice,” Juyeon said and there was it again, the pull upwards of the ends of his lips. So pretty.

“You could say that,” Jaehyun breathed out and chuckled again, this time out of discomfort. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, looking down at them, before he looked back at Juyeon.

_He really wanted to kiss Juyeon._

Jaehyun nervously chewed on his lower lip, looking for an answer on Juyeon’s face. He couldn’t find one but the urge inside him was painfully big. Jaehyun couldn’t swallow it down any longer. Once again, his breath quickened. Fuck it.

He put his hands on Juyeon’s shoulders and closed the distance between them. But the tiny grain of doubt inside of him made him hesitate for a split of a second and instead of Juyeon’s lips, Jaehyun planted a peck on the corner of Juyeon’s lips.

Jaehyun stumbled backwards, his heart was hammering inside his chest. The look on Juyeon’s face made Jaehyun think he fucked up. Confusion was written in fat letters on Juyeon’s face.

“I’m- I’m gonna go to sleep,” Jaehyun quickly said, swirled around and ran away. Just like light shining through the windows, Jaehyun could feel Juyeon’s eyes on him. The other didn’t say anything.

Once in his room, Jaehyun curled himself under his blanket that still smelled like Juyeon, and just wanted to disappear.

\--

The next day, they had a dance practice from early in the morning. Jaehyun still felt a little bit weak in his knees. He was surprised he was still able to dance. At the dorm he and Juyeon had barely looked at each other and Jaehyun knew it was his fault. Inside Jaehyun’s brain thoughts kept swirling around, throwing Jaehyun completely off. Bits and bits of yesterday kept flashing up, reminding him of the filthy stuff they had done.

Throughout the practice Jaehyun kept glancing at Juyeon. The way his shirt kept sticking to his skin because of the sweat, made Jaehyun flush because it reminded him of yesterday. He looked so fucking hot. Jaehyun wanted to devour him.

But then he reminded himself how he almost had kissed Juyeon on the lips and how surprised the other had looked. Juyeon wasn't interested in him, he just wanted to help Jaehyun. The other was too nice, too innocent.

There had been a weird atmosphere between them this morning and Jaehyun wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle this for more than one morning. What if this uneasy feeling would follow them for days, weeks, months? Jaehyun didn't want this. So, he had to at least try talking to Juyeon about... yesterday.

He waited for practice to end, then he turned to Juyeon and carefully touched his upper arm. Juyeon was currently drinking out of his water bottle and wiping wet strands of hair out of his face. Surprised Juyeon turned around and looked at Jaehyun with big eyes, as he lowered the bottle.

"Can we... talk?" Jaehyun asked hesitantly, looked at the other members who were leaving the practice room. Only Sangyeon looked slightly confused at them but Jaehyun told him that they would come to the car in five minutes.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Juyeon asked and now put the bottle inside his back.

"Uhm..." Jaehyun didn't know how to start. "I wanted to talk about yesterday."

With a raised eyebrow Juyeon looked at him. "Do you want to do it again? Here? I don't know, hyung, if we could do-"

"No, no!" Jaehyun waved it off but then he saw the slightly disappointed look on Juyeon's face. "I mean, ‘no’ to doing it here but I would- I wouldn't say ‘no’ to doing it another time." Saying it out loud made Jaehyun blush furiously. Fuck. "What I'm trying to say... Yesterday, I'm sorry that I kissed you."

"You're sorry...?"

"I know that you just wanted to help and aren't a-actually interested in... me. You're too good for- I'm," Jaehyun tried to calm down his quickened breath. He was suddenly getting nervous again. "I'm- I like you. I like you a lot, Juyeon. And yesterday meant to me probably more than to you and that's why I tried to kiss you because _I really wanted to kiss you_ and-"

"I like you too, Hyung," Juyeon interrupted him and Jaehyun's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"But not the same way as I like you," Jaehyun said in a bitter tone. "You're too-"

"'Too' what? Too naive? I am not, Jaehyun," Juyeon finished his sentence, looking so serious like Jaehyun has never seen him. "Okay, maybe I can be a bit naive sometimes but I am not dumb."

"I never said-"

"And I'm not oblivious when it comes to my feelings for you. I like you, Jaehyun, and I'd love to fuck you again," Juyeon said in a stern tone.

Blood rushed into Jaehyun's face. How could Juyeon be so blunt? "J-Juyeon," he gasped, not knowing what to say.

Juyeon stepped closer and cupped Jaehyun's face. "Can I now kiss you, please?"

Jaehyun could only nod because he felt like fainting from Juyeon's confession and their faces being only a breath away from each other.

Curiously and somewhat excited, Juyeon’s eyes wandered over Jaehyun’s eyes with a small smile, before he leaned in. Jaehyun closed his eyes with a fluttering heart and clutched onto Juyeon’s shoulder, as the other finally closed the gap. Warmth spread through his body like adrenaline. Juyeon’s lips were as soft as they always looked like and even though they reminded Jaehyun of no particular taste, they tasted heavenly. Jaehyun liked over them as he moved his hands on Juyeon’s back to grab his waist and pull him closer.

Maybe he did a bit too forcefully because he lost his balance for a second and his back hit one of the mirrors in the practice room. Juyeon caught him, put his hands on Jaehyun’s hips and steadied him, before he parted Jaehyun’s lips with his tongue.

Fuck. Jaehyun moaned. Juyeon licked his way into his mouth and slid with his tongue over Jaehyun’s roof. Then their tongues touched and Jaehyun thought he was going to die. His body felt like on fire and he couldn’t believe this almost felt better than Juyeon’s dick inside of him. What if they kissed while they fuck? Oh my god-

Juyeon suddenly stopped. Confused Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked at the bright red face of the other. _How cute_. “What is it?”

“I can see myself in the mirror while we kiss,” the other admitted embarrassedly and batted with his eyelashes.

“You had your eyes open while we kissed?”

“Yeah, you looked too pretty to close my eyes,” Juyeon admitted and smiled coyly. Okay, Jaehyun was about to pass out. “Is that creepy?”

“A little bit.” Jaehyun chuckled. “But we can change that real quick.”

Jaehyun turned them around and now pressed Juyeon against the mirror. He eyed Juyeon hungrily. “Nice,” he murmured before he leaned back in and licked over Juyeon’s bottom lip. Juyeon gasped softly but grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulder to create distance between them.

“Hyung, maybe we should stop and go to the car. The other must be waiting,” he said and Jaehyun almost cooed.

“They can wait a little longer. I waited too long for this,” he whispered, back against Juyeon’s lips and kissed him once again. He would never grow tired of this, Jaehyun was already sure of that. He pushed his tongue back into Juyeon’s mouth and moaned as he did so. He was already getting hard again. Juyeon was too hard to resist. Jaehyun had been yearning so long for him and now he was finally holding him in his arms and kissing him, as he always wanted to.

But then something else stopped them. They immediately separated as Jaehyun’s stomach grumbled loudly. Annoyed Jaehyun whined as Juyeon laughed softly.

“I think we should go,” Juyeon said and took Jaehyun’s hand to interlace their fingers.

Jaehyun sighed in defeat but then poked Juyeon’s chest with the tip of his pointy finger. “Okay but we’ll continue this at home, mister.”

“Of course,” Juyeon replied softly, gave him that beautiful smile Jaehyun loved so much, and lead him out of the practice room.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/no_tzomi?s=09)


End file.
